The Avengers in Hogwarts
by Auraflare141
Summary: The Avengers and other Marvel characters are first years in Hogwarts! Follow them as they face challenges and have adventures in the famous wizarding school.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter, obviously.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Bruce was sure this school will be the end of him.

He was going to Hogwarts in a few weeks. He will be surrounded by a bunch of other kids he could possibly end up hurting, without any potions to help him control his condition, for Seven years.

He was practically begging for something to go wrong.

There isn't a full moon tonight, sure, but with how long he will be staying, somebody is sure to figure out that he isn't normal.

He just hopes that nobody will get hurt.

As he passed by the shops in Diagon Alley, Bruce noticed a small group of people crowded in front of a window. When he walked up to see what they were looking at, he saw that it was a broomstick. It had a long brown shaft, with golden horn-like parts connected to the end with the straw. It had writing on it, too. The word "Firebolt" was etched into its side.

"Huh." Bruce thought. "I guess Quidditch is really popular here."

Bruce's thoughts were interrupted by a boy about his age standing next to him. "It's really cool, right?"

Bruce turned. "What?"

"The broom." The boy responded. "It's a Firebolt. It's one of the fastest brooms out there. It's pretty expensive, though. Most people can't afford it." The boy Grinned. "I hope I can learn how to play Quidditch. It sounds really interesting!"

Bruce blinked. He knew what Quidditch was, of course, but he didn't really know much about the sport.

"Do you like Quidditch?" The boy turned to Bruce. He noticed his confused look and asked "You know what Quidditch is, right?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh! Are you muggle born, too?"

Bruce grimaced. "Yeah… Sure." He wasn't. at least it was a good excuse for not knowing his way around.

"Do you want me to show you around? We can get school supplies together!" The boy's smile widened. "I'm Tony."

He needed to get out of here. He could get this kid hurt.

"Well you didn't say no, so technically you said yes!" Tony grabbed Bruce by the arm and started leading him into a shop called "Flourish and Blotts".

"Wait, what!?" Bruce started to panic. "I'm fine! It's fine! You don't need to show me around!"

"Why not?" Tony said, laughing. "Come on! It will be fun! I insist!"

Bruce groaned. Looks like he doesn't have much of a choice. He will just have to hope Tony will eventually leave. "Okay, fine."

"Ok! Great!" Tony started to look around. "So now we just need to find- Pepper! Rhodey!" Tony started waving at two kids his age who were purchasing books at the counter. The kids looked over at them. "Hi Tony!" one kid waved at them. The other smiled. "This is Pepper and Rhodey. They are my friends and we were getting things for school together."

"Pepper, Rhodey, this is… um…. What is your name? I don't think I ever asked you…"

"um… my name is B-Bruce" Bruce's mind was racing with thoughts about how badly this situation could end. Why did he agree to this?

"Are you ok?" Rhodey asked. "You look kind of scared."

"I'm fine." Bruce quickly pulled himself together. He wouldn't want them to figure out something was wrong.

Tony unknowingly saved him by cutting in and saying "So, guys. Where should we go next? We have most of our books, but we still need robes, cauldrons, and wands."

The group paused for a moment before Pepper said "Let's get our wands next. Ollivanders is nearby and cauldrons and robes are harder to carry around."

The rest of the group agreed and they exited the shop. While they were walking to Ollivanders, Pepper slowed down to walk next to Bruce.

"Let me guess." Pepper said, smiling. "Tony talked to you, and then all of a sudden you are roped into shopping with us."

Bruce gave a slight smile. "Pretty much."

Pepper laughed. "Tony might seem a little weird at first, but when you get to know him he will be a very good friend."

Friend?

"Really? I never thought of it that way."

"Hey guys! There it is! Ollivanders!" Tony exclaimed. He ran ahead into the shop.

Bruce thought it over. Were they really friends? It seemed too easy. And if they were, was that a good thing or a bad thing? If these kids stayed near him then they would probably get hurt by him.

"Hey, Bruce, are you coming?" Bruce looked up. He realized that he had stopped.

"Yeah. I'm coming!"

* * *

"Eleven inches, ash wood, unicorn hair, unyielding." Mr. Ollivander declared as he handed Steve his wand.

"Thank you, sir." Steve said as he took the wand from Mr. Ollivander.

When he left the shop, his friend Bucky was waiting for him outside.

"What did you get?" Bucky asked eagerly.

"Ash wood with unicorn hair." Steve said, grinning. "I can't believe how close we actually are to Hogwarts." Bucky was smiling too.

Bucky and Steve have been looking forward to going to Hogwarts for as long as they can remember. When they were together, they would always talk about what houses they would be sorted into, was it hard to learn new magical skills, what subjects they most looked forward to, and other things like that. And now that they were actually going, Both of the boys were very excited.

"We just need robes now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, then" Steve and Bucky started to walk towards the robe shop.

They were almost to the shop when they were stopped.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the wand shop is?"

Steve and Bucky turned. The person who spoke to them was a boy with blonde hair. Standing next to him was a girl with red hair. Both of the kids looked like they were first years.

Steve answered the boy. "The wand shop? If you mean Ollivanders, it's just down the street. If you keep going, you should see it."

"Are you first years too?" Bucky asked the boy.

"Yeah. I'm Clint, and this is Natasha." The boy gestured to the girl. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Steve, and this is Bucky." Steve smiled "I guess we will be seeing you two on the train then."

"I guess we will." Clint smiled.

After Clint and Natasha left for Ollivanders, Bucky turned to Steve and laughed.

"Did you see that girl, Natasha? I swear, she looked like she was planning our deaths or something."

"What do you mean?"

"She was just staring at us! She didn't even say anything!"

Steve laughed. "Lets' just get our robes for now, ok?"

The two boys opened the door to the shop and stepped in.

As Bucky looked through the grey robes, he asked Steve "So, these robes change color when you get sorted, right?"

"Yeah." Steve nodded.

Bucky hesitated a moment before asking "What if we get sorted into different houses?"

"Well, that means we wouldn't have the same classes as often." Steve replied. "But we could still get chances to talk with each other when we aren't in class."

Bucky wasn't fully reassured, but smiled anyway.

After the boys had both paid for their robes, they left the shop and gathered all of the supplies they bought.

"Well, I think we are done here."

"I guess so."

"So, will we meet on the train, then?"

"Yeah. Bye, Bucky."

"Bye Steve." Bucky waved at Steve before leaving to be apparated to his home.

Steve had to admit he was a bit scared that something might go wrong when he was at Hogwarts, and that it wouldn't be as great as he thought it would be. But still, he was excited to be a wizard.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **So, that was the first chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

 **The way this fanfiction will work is that I will put in a couple of chapters to start the story, then a list giving you the houses of all the characters. After that, this Fanfiction will basically be a bunch of oneshots in a Hogwarts AU.**

 **Thank you, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who followed and reviewed, I'm really glad people are actually noticing me :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Gamora internally cursed herself. How could she be this late?

She pushed her cart through the wall between platform nine and ten, and looked around for the train. It was still in the station. Luckily for Gamora, it hadn't left yet.

"Did we make it?" Gamora's sister, Nebula, stepped through the wall.

"Yeah." Gamora glared at her sister. "No thanks to you. It's not that hard to keep track of time."

Nebula grabbed her bags and stalked onto the train, muttering "You should have kept track of your own time, then."

Gamora took her bags off of her cart before following Nebula onto the train.

The train was filled with sounds of Hogwarts students talking and laughing with each other. Gamora looked through the compartments to try and find one with room for her.

All of the compartments looked full, except for one. There was four first years inside. Three of them appeared to be arguing about something.

"Is this seriously the only compartment we can sit in?" Nebula wrinkled her nose.

"Looks like it." Gamora sighed. This is what they get for coming in late.

Gamora and Nebula sat down in the compartment. None of the other students seemed to notice them except the student who wasn't arguing, who waved at them.

Gamora glared at the student, then turned to the window.

The train started to move, and Gamora watched as it pulled out of the station. They were on their way to Hogwarts.

After a couple of minutes, Gamora started to zone out and ignore the argument that was going on behind her. But after a while she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"So?"

Gamora turned. The boy that she had sat next to was now talking to her. The rest of the people in the compartment were looking at her too.

"So what?"

"We were asking you who you are." The boy smiled. "My name is Peter. This is Mantis, Rocket, and Drax." The boy pointed to the rest of the students in the compartment. "What's your name?"

"Gamora. Now leave me alone."

Rocket rolled his eyes. "Yeesh. You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

Gamora huffed and turned back to the window. But she only got a few seconds of peace before she felt something on her leg.

She looked down and saw a racoon hanging on her. Gamora Yelped and kicked the racoon off of her leg. It rolled across the floor before turning into a laughing Rocket.

"You should have seen your face!"

Gamora growled at him. "How are you so immature?"

Now everyone else was laughing, too.

* * *

"So how are you able to do that?" Peter asked.

"I'm an Animagus, of course!" Rocket puffed out his chest.

Gamora glared at him. "That makes no sense. Why would the Ministry Of Magic allow some kid who isn't even in school yet to become a... Wait." Gamora narrowed her eyes. "You aren't registered, aren't you?"

Rocket laughed. "Nope!"

Peter smiled. With everything that was going on in the non-magical world, seeing people who didn't want to kill him was a huge relief. After his mother died, he was taken in by a group called the ravagers, who didn't really care about him that much. Peter only survived because their leader, Yondu, decided that he was more useful to them alive.

"Hey, Mantis." Drax Tapped Mantis on the shoulder. "Didn't you say you had an ability, too? Can you show us?"

Mantis shrugged. "I could, but usually when I show people they get freaked out. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure! How bad could it be?" Peter said.

"Well, my ability is empathic magic. So when I touch people, I can feel their feelings."

"Wait, like mind reading?"

"That's telepathic, Peter." Gamora rolled her eyes. "Empathic is emotions."

"I knew that."

"Do you mind if I show you?" Mantis asked.

"Ok then." Peter stood up. "What do I need to do?"

"Sit across from me and hold out your hand."

Peter crossed the compartment to sit across from Mantis. He was sitting right next to Gamora and he couldn't help but notice how close they were as he held out his hand.

Mantis took his hand and paused for a second with her eyes closed.

"You feel… Love." Mantis looked up.

"Yeah, I guess I feel a general, unselfish love for just about everybody around me…"

"No, romantic, sexual love."

"No. No, I don't."

Mantis pointed at Gamora. "For her!"

"No! No!" Peter started to blush.

Drax burst out laughing. "She just told everyone your deepest, darkest secret!"

Gamora raised an eyebrow. Rocket started to laugh. Nebula looked between all of them, confused.

"Dude, I think you are overreacting…" Peter returned to his seat, still blushing.

"You must be so embarrassed!" Drax turned to Mantis excitedly. "Do me next! Do me next!"

Mantis reached out and touched Drax. She immediately started to laugh with him.

"So funny!" She took her hand off of Drax and moved to touch Gamora, but Gamora slapped her hand away.

"Touch me, and the only thing you will feel is a broken jaw." Gamora glared at Mantis before letting go of her hand.

"I'm going to change into my robes. We will be at Hogwarts soon." Gamora got up and left the compartment.

"What's her problem?" Rocket rolled his eyes.

...

The train came to a stop, and the doors opened to let the students out.

When Peter got off the train, the first thing he noticed was how dark it was. He wondered how long the train ride was.

"Which way do we go?" Drax asked Peter.

"I'm assuming we just follow everyone else?" Peter started to follow the rest of the students.

A voice suddenly boomed out over the talking of the students. "Firs' years! firs' years, over here!"

The person who was shouting was a big man with a long black beard and hair. Peter and the others in his group exchanged glances before going to the man.

The man led them away from the rest of the students and down to a huge lake. Across the lake was a castle, which Peter assumed was Hogwarts. The students made their way down to the harbor at the edge of the lake. There were a bunch of tiny boats docked there.

The first years started to climb into the boats.

"Do you want to ride in a boat with us, Gamora?"

"I'm fine. There is only four to a boat anyways. Come on, Nebula."

Gamora lead her sister away to find another boat to ride in.

"I don't think she likes us." Rocket said as he climbed into the boat.

Once all the first years were ready, the giant man yelled "Onward!" to the boats, and they set off across the lake, towards the castle.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **So, yeah. I'm going to put Guardians of the Galaxy heroes in here too. In a couple of chapters I will tell you all of the heroes who will be in here.**

 **And I know people usually make Nick Fury the headmaster but I'm going to keep Dumbledore and the HP teachers for this fanfic.**

 **Edit: Oh, and one more thing. I know somebody is going to come to my house with torches and pitchforks for this, but...**

 **I'm not going to put Groot in this story...**

 **The thing is, Groot has three different personalities from his different ages, and he speaks by saying "I am Groot". I feel like if i humanize him he will be more like a different character than Groot. Soooo, ummmmm I'm sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhhvengers: Yes, Spider Man will be in this story :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"This is ridiculous." Okoye said for the fifteenth time today. "Why are we stuck in some stupid British school when we can be learning magic back in Wakanda!"

"Okoye…" T'challa sighed. "You know Wakanda is unsafe because of Klaw's attacks."

"Unsafe? We're talking about _Wakanda._ "

Okoye entered Hogwarts and walked through the large stone hallways of the castle, towards the Great Hall.

"I still don't get how your father hasn't been able to catch Klaw yet." Okoye crossed her arms. "And I can't believe that we will be stuck here for the next seven years."

"It's not that bad." Nakia patted Okoye's shoulder. "We can still go back home during the holidays."

"It's safer, too. The less time we spend in Wakanda, the less likely we are to be there during an attack." M'baku said.

"But if they get attacked, we couldn't help them." Okoye furrowed her eyebrows.

"We're eleven, Okoye." Shuri raised her eyebrow. "What would we do if we _were_ there?"

"I don't know. I'm training to become a Dora Milaje, and you and T'challa are the son and daughter of the king."

"I still don't think there is a lot we can do. We just have to trust my father to keep Wakanda safe."

"But if they got hurt… And we weren't there…"

"They won't. No country is stronger than Wakanda." Nakia smiled

Okoye still wasn't convinced, but continued walking anyway. She had spent less than a day here, and she already missed home.

They walked up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway. They eventually reached two giant wooden doors that lead to the Great Hall. There was a woman with green robes standing at the entrance waiting for them.

The giant man who led them up here spoke to the woman. "The firs' years, professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid."

Professor McGonagall turned to the first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

McGonagall opened the huge doors and told them to form a line.

The room was huge. It had four long tables, one for each house, and one smaller table at the end of the room with the rest of the teachers sitting on it. There wasn't a ceiling in the room, but the walls faded into a night sky.

They walked across the room full of older students and up to a stool with an old looking hat on it.

When all the first years got to the front of the room, the students started to turn their attention to the hat.

Then, to Okoye's surprise, the hat started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a thinking cap!"

The room burst into applause.

Okoye looked around. Nobody seemed to think it was weird that they were being sung to by a hat, so this must be normal. She reminded herself that this place was different than Wakanda.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward. She was holding a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, sit on the stool and put on the hat."

She unrolled the parchment and called the first name.

* * *

T'challa's mind raced to figure out which house he would be sorted into. He didn't feel really brave, or kind, or smart, or cunning. He obviously had to be sorted somewhere, but he couldn't really guess where he would be sorted. Maybe Gryffindor…?

"Banner, Bruce!" McGonagall called out.

A nervous-looking boy walked up to the stool. T'challa was glad that he wasn't the only one who felt lost here.

The hat hesitated for a moment before yelling "RAVENCLAW!"

The table that was second from the left cheered, and the boy gave a slight smile before making his way over to the table, where some of the other Ravenclaws shook hands with him.

More names got called. Barnes, James was put in Gryffindor, Barton, Clint went into Hufflepuff, Carter, Peggy also went into Hufflepuff, and more and more students got sorted.

T'challa watched as all the students went up and put on the old hat. Some of them took longer than others, which must mean that they were harder to sort.

The sorting ceremony went on for a while before M'Baku got called up.

When his name was called, M'baku made his way up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. The sorting hat was silent for a long time before it finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

M'baku sat down at the cheering table on the left. He looked relieved.

Nakia was called next.

She sat down on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat hesitated, then declared that she was a Hufflepuff.

Nakia smiled as she took off the hat and ran over to the Hufflepuff table.

T'challa wondered if all of his friends were going to be in different houses. That would mean he would only get to spend time with one of them. Or he might be in a house with none of them. Would he be able to fit in with strangers? Things seemed so much easier in Wakanda.

When it was Okoye's turn, the hat sorted her into Gryffindor. She walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table and sat down next to M'baku.

T'challa turned to Shuri. It was just the two of them now.

"Good luck." T'challa said.

"You too." Shuri smiled.

"Shuri!*" McGonagall called out.

Shuri stepped up to the stool and put on the hat.

The Sorting Hat only sat on her head for a moment before yelling out "RAVENCLAW!"

T'challa smiled. Of course Shuri was a Ravenclaw.

Now it was his turn.

After a few more names, McGonagall called T'challa up to be sorted.

He put on the Sorting Hat, and he suddenly started to hear a voice in his head.

" _Hmmm… Interesting. Very loyal, yes. Very courageous, too. And there's a desire to prove yourself… Hmm… I think it will have to be HUFFLEPUFF!"_

T'challa took the hat off of his head and heard the Hufflepuff table applauding him. He walked over to the table and sat down next to Nakia.

"I'm so glad we are in the same house!" Nakia smiled.

T'challa nodded and looked over to see what the others were doing. Okoye and M'baku were talking to each other and Shuri was watching the sorting with a smile on her face.

"Are you worried about the others?"

"Yes.."

"They will be fine. We can spend time with them later."

T'challa hesitated before nodding and turning back to the students that were getting sorted.

…

When the sorting was done, professor McGonagall closed her scroll and carried the sorting hat away. Then professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up with a smile on his face. "Welcome, everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts!"

* * *

 ***Wakandans don't have last names.**

 **A.N.**

 **Haha I feel like this chapter is a cheat because I quoted from the book but eh**


	4. Sorting Results

**Hogwarts Sorting Results:**

Tony Stark / Iron Man – Ravenclaw

Thor – Gryffindor

Steve Rogers / Captain America – Hufflepuff

Bruce Banner / Hulk – Ravenclaw

Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow – Slytherin

Clint Barton / Hawkeye – Hufflepuff

James Rhodes / War Machine – Gryffindor

Sam Wilson / Falcon – Gryffindor

Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch – Slytherin

Vision – Hufflepuff

Peter Quill / Star Lord – Gryffindor

Gamora – Slytherin

Rocket – Slytherin

Drax – Gryffindor

Mantis – Hufflepuff

T'challa / Black Panther – Hufflepuff

Peter Parker / Spider man – Ravenclaw

Steven Strange / Dr. strange – Ravenclaw

Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier – Gryffindor

Scott Lang / Ant Man – Hufflepuff

Janet Van Dyne / Wasp – Slytherin

* * *

 **A.N. (This is a long one, but please read it, it is important.)**

 **Sorry for the delay! I was out of town, so I couldn't write.**

 **I know it is cannon that they are all different ages, but in this fanfiction I am going to make all of the marvel heroes the same age.**

 **This story will be based off of the MCU, so most of the characters in the MCU are in Hogwarts, but I only listed the heroes here.**

 **And now, for the biggest announcement. This comic is now going to be a bunch of oneshots. I have been planning this from the beginning, and I mentioned it in chapter one. If anyone who might read this doesn't like this choice, then I am sorry but I have made my choice.**

 **The oneshots will be in the same universe, and won't be in chronological order. I will be writing up chapters I have thought up and will let anyone who wants to request chapters do it. Just be aware that:**

 **You don't need to include everyone**

 **The less descriptive the request, the less likely it will turn out the way you want it.**

 **I won't write anything inappropriate**

 **I can refuse a request if I want to**

 **So, to anyone who is reading this, thank you and I hope you enjoy my story!**

 **If you read this far, thank you for listening to what I have to say :)**


	5. Chapter 4: What Friends Do

**This is just a chapter I wrote up. I hope you like it!**

 **Haha now that I read it over this chapter seems like a scaletvision oneshot XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: What Friends Do**

Wanda didn't really know what to expect when she first came to Hogwarts.

She had always thought that her twin brother, Pietro, would be with her when she was here, but he had been killed by a dark wizard a couple of months before their first year.

Wanda was too busy grieving to give Hogwarts a second thought. But, the acceptance letter had come anyway, and Pietro would have wanted her to keep going.

So Wanda entered Hogwarts, but with nothing on her mind but her brother who should have been here by her side.

At the start of the term, Wanda didn't do much other than go to her classes. She didn't interact with the other students, and they left her alone.

But then two Hufflepuffs, Clint and Vision, had started to talk to her.

At first they had only sat with each other occasionally at the Great Hall, But eventually they started to spend more and more time together. They even showed her how to get into their common room, which ended with her getting sprayed with vinegar countless times before finally memorizing the pattern.

Wanda had no idea why they even bothered to be nice to her. She wasn't as patient as Vision or as popular as Clint, and they could be spending their time with people that are so much better than her.

Still, it was nice to have them as friends.

…

Wanda burst through the castle doors and ran across the halls. She only had a little time to get between her classes, and she didn't want to be late.

When she arrived, however, she saw that her teacher was not in the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.

"Hey." She tapped a boy in front of her. "Do you know where professor Snape is?"

"I don't know. I think he had something to take care of, but he will be back before class starts."

"Okay. Thanks." This was good. This means Snape won't be able to bother her before class starts.

As Wanda sat down, she began to look around the classroom for Vision. This was the only class they had together, so they tried to talk to each other whenever they could.

But Wanda didn't see Vision in the room, which she thought was weird, because he was never late to class.

Even though it was probably nothing serious, she decided to go out into the hall and see if she could find him.

She walked around the halls near the classroom but still couldn't find him. She was about to go back to the classroom before she turned a corner.

Wanda froze. Vision was here, but there were two Slytherins blocking his way.

The other Slytherins often bothered students who were muggle born, but Wanda had never seen it happen. She needed to help her friend, but she didn't know if she was strong enough to take on two other students.

"Excuse me, but I need to get to my next class." Vision Glared at the Slytherins.

"Whatever." One of them sneered. "You shouldn't even be here, filthy mudblood!"

He drew his wand, but Wanda was quicker, and a burst of white light hit the Slytherin. He froze and collapsed onto the ground. his friend turned to Wanda, and drew his wand.

Wanda tried to curse the other Slytherin as well, but he cast a shield charm before the spell could hit him.

"Confringo!" A burst of fire-like light shot out of the Slytherin's wand, and Wanda barely had enough time to cast a shield before the explosion hit her.

Wanda was thrown against the wall, and her shield dissolved. She panicked as the Slytherin raised his wand, but before he could cast a spell, Vision shouted "Petrificus Totalus!"

The Slytherin collapsed, and Vision ran over to Wanda. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Wanda stood up. "What about you?"

"I'm fine… But are you sure you are ok? That blast looked like it hurt..."

Wanda heard footsteps coming their way, and suddenly Snape rounded the corner. He looked between Wanda, Vison, and the two students laying on the floor.

"What is this?"

…

Wanda finally stepped out of the office. She stretched and turned to go back to her dorm, but stopped when she saw Vision

"Were you waiting here this whole time?"

Vision nodded. "What kind of punishment did you get?"

"He gave me a detention, and yelled at me for a very long time. Nothing too bad."

"Why did you tell him it was entirely your fault?"

"Because it was. I fought the students, so I should get punished."

"You shouldn't have fought them."

"Why? I wasn't going to just let them bully you."

"You got hurt because of me!"

"So? You are my friend, and I am willing to defend you. That is what friends do."

"But-"

"Vision." Wanda put her hand on his shoulder. "I want to be there for you. So please, can we just go to the Hufflepuff dorms or something?"

Vision hesitated, and stared at Wanda. Eventually he sighed and said "Okay then."

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **I'm going to be gone for a week, so no new chapters until then.**

 **If anybody reading this wants to request a chapter, look at the sorting results and you can find the rules there.**


	6. Chapter 5: Showoff

**I'm baaaack**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Showoff**

"Steven!"

Steven turned. Peter was running towards him.

"We need to leave! Charms class is starting soon."

"Coming." Steven closed the book he was reading and placed it back on the bookshelf. He turned to his friend, Wong, who was sitting at a table listening to music while reading a book. "Come on, Wong." Wong put his earbuds in his robes, closed his book, and stood up to walk with him to their class.

They exited the library, and Peter started to try to talk to them. "So… Um… What have you guys been doing?"

"Reading. Practicing spells." Wong answered. "Listening to music."

"Music? Like Beyonce?"

Wong raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Beyonce? She's a singer? You don't… Never mind."

They walked in silence the rest of the way.

…

They got to class on time, and sat down with the other Ravenclaws. Steven and Peter sat next to each other and Wong sat at another table.

When class started, Professor Flitwick climbed his desk and announced that they would be learning the levitation charm. He showed them the wand movement, the incantation, and gave them feathers to practice on.

The class went on, but nobody seemed to be able to make the feathers fly. Some students got close but they either lost control of the spell or couldn't hold it.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Steven pointed his wand at the feather, and it started to rise.

He was about to lift the feather higher, but then he suddenly got smacked in the face by the student next to him, who had hit him with his wand while trying to cast the spell.

Steven rubbed his nose and glared at the student. "You're going to poke someone's eye out if you aren't careful."

"Uh-huh. Sure." The student responded absentmindedly, and continued trying to perform the charm.

"You do realize you aren't even saying the incantation correctly, right?"

"What?" The student raised his eyebrow.

"It's _Leviosa,_ not Leviosah, Genius."

The other student scoffed. "Why don't you try it then, if you're so smart. Go on."

Steven pointed his wand at his feather and said "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather lifted off of the ground, and Steven made it fly into the air.

The other students in the classroom stopped to watch the feather's ascent, and professor Flitwick looked pleased. "Look, everyone! Mr. Strange has done it!"

Steven smirked at the student who had hit him with his wand, who huffed before going back to trying to make his feather levitate.

"Well, Tony, that was fun to watch." A Gryffindor boy said from behind them.

"Whatever Rhodey."

"Were you listening to us?" Steven narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I'm right behind you guys. It's not like it's that hard to hear you talking."

"Is this a bad time to mention I was eavs-I mean listening to your conversation?"

"Really, Peter?" Steven glared at Peter.

Peter threw his hands in the air. "I'm right next to you! Don't blame me if I hear what you are saying!"

Steven sighed. Tony looked at them for a moment before asking "Hey, you guys are Ravenclaws, right?"

Steven rolled his eyes. "No, we're Hufflepuffs dressed in Ravenclaw robes."

Tony glared at Steven before continuing. "If you're Ravenclaws, why don't I ever see you in the Ravenclaw common room?"

Steven shrugged. "Usually we spend our time in the library."

"Maybe you and your friend could come with us sometime!" Peter smiled. "It would be fun!"

Tony stared at Peter. "Umm…. Sure!" He smiled slightly. "I'm Tony. What's your name?"

"I'm Peter, and this is Steven!" Peter gestured to himself, then to Steven.

"Well." Tony said. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah!"

…

The next day, Steven was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast, and went over to the Ravenclaw table to find Wong. But when he found him, he noticed that Peter wasn't sitting next to him like he usually did. Maybe he was sitting with Ned and MJ. He did that sometimes.

"Where's Peter?" Steven asked Wong.

Wong pointed down the table in response, and Steven saw that he was talking with Tony, who was introducing him to a boy with black hair and glasses. His name was Bruce, if Steven remembered correctly.

Steven smiled. It looked like they wouldn't be seeing Peter for a while.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Haha references for the win :D**

 **If you want to request a chapter, rules and stuff are in the sorting results.**


	7. Chapter 6: Thestrals

**GUYS GUESS WHAT I'M NOT DEAD :D**

 **So sorry for the huge delay, school is eating me alive at the moment, and it took me awhile to get the motivation to write a chapter XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Thestrals**

"I don't get it." Peter raised his eyebrow. "Why can't you tell us about your family?"

"It's complicated." Gamora said quickly. "And I don't like talking about it."

Rocket groaned. "Come on Gamora. If Quill can tell us about his mother dying and being raised by a bunch of idiots then I'm pretty sure you can tell us about your family too."

Gamora glared at him. Of all the things that could be brought up in a conversation, they just had to talk about their families.

Gamora and Nebula's father was a horrible man, and he made them suffer on a daily basis. That was not something that you just mention on a train ride to Hogwarts.

But of course, she had to make friends with the most stubborn students in the school, who won't take no for an answer.

"Look, I'm not telling you guys anything about my family. Ask again and I swear ill curse you."

Rocket was about to say something, but he was cut off by the train's screeching as it rolled into the station.

Gamora left the compartment as soon as possible before anyone had the chance to ask her any questions.

As soon as she left the compartment, though, she was in a crowd of students trying to leave the station, and had to slow down. Soon, Peter and the rest of her friends caught up to her.

"Look, Gamora, if it really bothers you that much to talk about it, you don't have to. Right, guys?"

Everyone except Peter looked like they wanted to argue, but they still nodded.

"Fine. Whatever." Rocket grumbled.

The group moved with the crowd through the station. This time, however, instead of following Hagrid like they did in their first year, they followed the crowd moving in the other direction, towards the carriages that will bring them to the Hogwarts castle.

Suddenly Peter, who was walking in front of Gamora, froze.

Gamora ran into Peter, and was about to yell at him before she saw what he was staring at.

They were huge, black, creatures, with wings that resembled bats. They were standing in front of the carriages, ready to pull them.

"What are those?" Peter asked Gamora. She shook her head. She had no idea.

"What are you two staring at? Move. We don't have all day." Rocket shoved past them. Drax and Mantis followed him, not seeming to see the creatures.

Gamora looked around. Only a few other students seemed to care about the black things. Gamora narrowed her eyes. Something was off. Why were there only a few students who were reacting to the creatures?

Peter turned to Gamora. "I'm not insane, right? They are really there?"

"No, Peter, you aren't insane…"

"Hey! Idiots!" Rocket yelled from a carriage. "If you don't get in soon, we are going to leave without you!"

Gamora glared at Rocket before climbing into the carriage with the rest of her friends.

Eventually, after everyone had gotten into carriages, the black creatures started to move and pull the carriages towards Hogwarts.

"Do you guys know what those things are that are pulling the carriages?" Peter asked the others.

Rocket rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about Quill? There is nothing out there."

…

After the sorting ceremony finished, Gamora asked the Slytherins at her table if they could see the creatures that pulled the carriages. Almost nobody said yes, except for two girls at her table, Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff.

Nobody seemed to know what they were, either.

"This is so weird!" Peter said once she told him. "Nobody I asked could see them."

"Yeah. It's weird." Gamora shrugged.

"That settles it."

"What?"

"We're gonna find out what those things are! Duh!"

Gamora rolled her eyes. "Peter, It's fine. You don't need to get so worked up over it."

"Gammyyyyyyy" Peter whined. "Can't you have fun just this once and help me? If you don't, I will keep calling you Gammy until you agree."

"How about if you don't stop calling me that then I will curse you?"

"You wouldn't do that. You like me too much."

"Really? Want to bet on that?"

"You won't."

"… Fine. I'll go."

"Yay!"

Peter took Gamora's hand and ran, pulling her with him.

Peter burst through the doors to the library. "So." Peter turned to Gamora. "Where are the books on magical creatures?"

"They're in the- wait." Gamora narrowed her eyes at Peter. "How do you not know your way around the library? Don't you come here to study?"

Peter laughed nervously. "Well, ummm… Yeah that's a lie."

"Are you serious?!" Gamora yelled. Some students looked up from the books they were reading. "Peter, you know we need to study for our classes!"

"Ugh, fine." Peter moaned. "We can study later."

Gamora sighed and led Peter to the books on magical creatures.

"You can look for information on the black things here. I'll be in the Slytherin common room if you need me."

"Why can't you stay?"

"I'm tired."

"That hasn't stopped you from doing things before."

Gamora sighed. "Fine. I'll stay for twelve more minutes."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Why twelve?"

Gamora shrugged. "I don't know, it's just the first number to come to mind."

"Huh." Peter started to look at the spines of the books on the shelf. "Weird."

"So." Gamora walked up behind Peter. "Do you have any information on the black things or were you just winging it?"

"I thought I would know the book I need when I see it."

Gamora smirked. "What, so there's just going to be a book with 'Peter read this' on the cover?"

"Maybe. You never know."

Gamora shook her head before helping Peter to look for books. "Maybe you should try to find books that have creatures related to Hogwarts. They were pulling the carriages, so they must be owned by the school."

"okay." Peter was about to pull out a book before someone cleared their throat behind them. Gamora and Peter turned. It was a Ravenclaw student with brown hair about their age.

"Are you talking about Thestrals?"

Peter perked up. "Are those the things that pulled the carriages?"

The student smiled, liking the attention. "Yeah. They pull the carriages. They're really cool, right?"

"Do you know why others can't see them?"

The student's smile faltered. Gamora and Peter exchanged a glance.

"Is something wrong?"

The student shook his head. "No. Nothing is wrong."

"So… why can't other people see them?"

The student hesitated, and for a second Gamora was sure he wasn't going to say anything, but the student sighed and answered.

"Because you can only see them when you have been touched by death."

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **The reason most of the characters can't see the Thestrals is because they might not have been touched by death when they were 12, if anyone is wondering.**

 **If you want to request a chapter, look at the author notes of the sorting results.**


	8. Chapter 7: Full Moon

**This chapter was requested by SecretLyfe.**

 **So, um, I guess I announce who requested chapters now.**

 **Also, there is a little bit of brutasha here but not much.**

 **Oh, and a small trigger warning for panic attacks, too.**

 **Yeah.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Full Moon**

Two days.

Two days until Bruce's life was going to be destroyed once again. Two days until Tony, and Peter, and Steve, and Natasha all find out about what he really is.

Ever since he got his friends, Bruce had been trying to think of a way to somehow hide his condition from them.

But of course, that was impossible, and now it was almost the full moon, when everything is going to go downhill.

Most of the time Bruce had been pretending that nothing was wrong, and acting normal, but he was terrified on the inside of what was about to happen.

What if one of his friends got hurt? What if he _bit_ them? Oh god, this is what he gets for being so careless.

"Bruce!" Bruce's head shot up. Oh, right. He's in the middle of a class.

Natasha spoke to him with a look of concern on her face. "Seriously, Bruce. Are you sure you're ok? You've been acting weird lately."

"Nothing is wrong, Natasha." Bruce smiled to reassure her.

Natasha gave him a look; She could obviously tell he was lying, but decided not to push him.

Bruce was going to miss her the most. Natasha was beautiful and strong, and Bruce had liked her for a long time now, but if Bruce ever had a chance with her he definitely won't have a chance two days from now.

"So… Umm… What were we learning about?" Bruce asked Natasha.

Natasha sighed. "We are in a Defense against the dark arts class and we are learning about werewolves."

Oh.

Bruce turned his attention back to the teacher. Professor Snape was talking about Werewolves like Natasha said, and he had a slideshow playing behind him. There were pictures of werewolves killing wizards and tearing them to pieces.

They were monsters, and Bruce was one of them.

The anxiety he had been trying to hide for the past few days came up all at once. Bruce tried to suppress it, but the fear kept growing, and growing, and-

He couldn't breathe.

Bruce felt his throat closing up and his body falling to the ground. Bruce made out everyone crowding around him, before Snape pushed through the students and cast a spell that Bruce couldn't recognize.

Suddenly he was back to normal, and he gasped as he found he could breathe again. Bruce stood up, and looked around.

Everyone was staring at him. Natasha looked concerned, and two other Slytherins were snickering at the other side of the room.

Bruce's face reddened. Did he seriously just have a panic attack in front of an entire classroom of other students?

Before anyone could say anything, and before Bruce could think about it, he ran out of the room, and started to go to the Ravenclaw common room. Nobody will be up there. That's what he'll do.

He almost got the question wrong that the raven door knocker had asked him, but he answered it correctly and slipped into the common room.

Bruce sank into a couch and put his head in his hands. At least he is alone here.

"Bruce?"

Never mind.

Bruce looked behind him and saw Tony and Peter sitting in a couch near the stairs, a book sat in between them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bruce said, surprised. "I thought you guys had classes?"

"We skipped class!" Peter said way too cheerfully. Bruce glared at Tony, who just shrugged. "We do better on our own anyways."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "The real question is, what are _you_ doing here? Don't _you_ have a class?"

Bruce stuttered. "I-I was skipping class too."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Seriously Bruce, you are the worst liar that I have ever met. You would never skip a class. What happened?"

"Uhh…" Bruce struggled to find an excuse as to why he was here.

Tony put his palm up, signaling Bruce to stop. "Don't try to lie, Bruce. What's going on?"

Bruce looked between Tony and Peter. They both seemed to be concerned for him, even Tony, who usually acted annoyingly indifferent when put under pressure.

Bruce hesitated. Should he tell them? It would mean losing the last few days that he had with his friends.

But it would also mean that they would stay far away when the time came for him to transform. And their safety was more important than him getting to spend a couple of days with them.

So Bruce sighed, and began his explanation.

"I had a panic attack when I was in my class just now."

Tony blinked. "What? Why did you have a panic attack?"

"We were learning about werewolves." Bruce braced himself. "The thing is- I mean- I'm not- I'm a-"

Peter cut him off. "Werewolf? We know."

Bruce blinked. "What?"

"Natasha told us she suspected you were a werewolf. We decided to let you tell us when you were ready." Tony smirked. "That girl can read you like a book."

Bruce's mouth hung open. "And you don't care? Don't you realize how dangerous I am?"

Peter shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

"I can hurt you! I can _kill_ you!" Bruce said incredulously. "How are you not afraid?"

"You're our friend." Peter stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You would never hurt us."

"I don't have a choice!" Bruce looked down at the ground. "Everyone else I've told has left me…"

There was a pause. Then Bruce felt someone wrap their arms around him. It was Peter.

"What are you doing?"

"You look like you need a hug."

Bruce stood there for a moment, then tears started to from on his eyes, and soon he was hugging Peter back and crying into him.

He couldn't believe it. Even though his friends knew what he was, they still were still here, right by his side, comforting him. He couldn't believe that he was so lucky as to have met them.

"I don't deserve you guys."

"… No, you deserve more."

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Haha, my attempt at angst.**

 **I failed.**

 **Rules for requesting chapters are in the sorting results :D**


End file.
